The Gods Lift Those Who Lift Each Other
by Quadrantje
Summary: Extra scene in Final Cut. D'Anna happens upon an unexpected scene. ARish.
1. D'Anna Biers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, make no money off this and don't want to violate any copyrights  
A/N: Being a fanfic writer, an old Xena fan and a new BSG fan with a soft spot for Roslin and Adama - I just had to write this!** **Please review!  
(formerly 'Tallest Are Those Who Lift Others')**

D'Anna Biers was strolling through the hallways of the Galactica, camera perched comfortably on her shoulder, exactly in the crook of her neck so that it felt as if it was part of her. She wasn't filming anything specific, just walking through corridors, taking shots of the 'human faces aboard the Galactica' as they hurried past her.

A few turns and a T-split or two later, she was standing in front of her destination: Commander Adama's quarters. D'Anna didn't bother with a triviality such as knocking, having just spoken with the Commander over the wireless a few minutes ago to set up this meet, and just opened the hatchway, meanwhile fiddling with her camera to turn it off. Barging into the room this way, eyes on the recorder, the blonde reporter didn't notice the room's other occupants until the President of the Twelve Colonies' unmistakable voice reached her ears.

Looking up quickly, D'Anna was surprised to see the President, and even more so when she noticed the propinquity between her and the only other person in the room: Commander Adama. The President was standing very closely to the Commander, certainly well into his private space, and she was facing away from the hatchway, with, from where D'Anna was standing, the Commander directly behind her. The Commander was facing in D'Anna's direction, but his eyes were on the President and he therefore didn't notice the reporter either. The way their eyes were locked and the soft smiles on both their faces made the moment look even more intimate.

Then the President turned away from the Commander, taking a very small step, her body twisting so that she now faced the entrance and D'Anna. The movement opened the space between the two to D'Anna's eyes and she now saw that the Commander was supporting the President by her arm and that the President in turn was clutching his hand tightly. Still neither of them had noticed the reporter.

"Don't look so worried, Bill, I won't die today." The President joked lightly, looking half over her shoulder to glance back at the Commander.

The Commander didn't respond to her humour. "Let me escort you to your transport, Madame President." He merely said, tucking her arm in his for support.

"No, that's alright." The President answered, "Billy's just up the hall. I'm sure I'll make it to _Colonial One_ in one piece."

"Well indulge this old man by walking you to your escort, then." The President smiled back an acceptance and they started towards the hatchway. Now the President looked up, finally spotting D'Anna. She smiled politely.

"Hello, Miss Biers." She greeted the reporter.

"Madame President." D'Anna greeted in return, shook from the momentary trance the unexpected scene had caused and almost jumping to attention.

"Miss Biers, if you'd wait here for just a moment." The Commander said to her, while he and the President passed the reporter in his doorway.

"Of course." D'Anna responded hastily, watching the President and the Commander leave the room. For a few moments she stared at the hatchway, milling over the scene she just witnessed. Then, remembering, she finally flicked the off-button on her camera and waited for the Commander to return so that she could confront him with her footage of Colonel Tigh.


	2. Number Three

**A/N: So I decided to write that small second installment anyway... But this is _really_ the last one! Thanks to Aerilon452 for reviewing. Please don't forget to do so too!**

On Cylon-occupied Caprica, the news broadcast was also shown, four models watching the footage from the _Galactica _intently.

"Most of the time, the men and women serving under Commander Adama get it right. The proof is that our fleet survives. And with _Galactica_ at our side, we will endure." The voiceover narrated.

"This is D'Anna Biers, fleet news service." The screen went black.

In the Cylon theatre, the Doral-model spoke up from the far left of the second occupied row of seats. "That was shown across their entire fleet." He entrusted to the others.

"Their resilience is remarkable." A Six remarked from the right.

The Sharon in between them carried on, addressing the only remaining Cylon in the theatre, seated before them. "Play the footage that was cut." The film obediently started rolling again.

The four Cylons now saw the image of two people, whom they immediately recognized as the President and Commander of that rag-tag fleet. Their bodies were very close to each other, one holding the other up.

"She's weak." Six remarked with slight contempt when she saw the support the President needed.

Sharon, paying more attention to the details, countered. "_They_ are strong."

"She won't live much longer." Doral added, completing their odd dichotomy.

"And when she dies, the fleet will be in disorder, and weak." Six beamed evilly.

Any further comments were stilted as the tape moved on to the disorderly images of _Galactica_'s Life Station, where another Sharon was shrieking at the doctors who were trying to save her baby.

**_Fine_**


End file.
